


Are You a Poet or a Nerd?

by daysinrussiavictuuri



Series: Library Nerds (Librarian AU) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Books, Librarian AU, Libraries, M/M, Movie Dates, they're both book nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/daysinrussiavictuuri
Summary: Viktor takes Yuuri out on a date to watch a movie based on a book they both love. They end up having a heated debate and a deep discussion.





	Are You a Poet or a Nerd?

Saturday after teaching skating lessons at the rink, Viktor noticed a poster advertisement of a movie recently released based on a popular book he and Yuuri both love. Viktor took a selfie with the poster and sent it to Yuuri with a text asking if he was available tomorrow to watch it together. Yuuri immediately replied that he was free. 

Then next day they met up an hour early before the movie started to have lunch together at a food court. They both ordered the standard burgers and fries and sat down together at a window booth.

“Do you think they’ll follow the same storyline? I love this book dearly, but not more than I love you Yuuri,” Viktor smoothly talked before taking a bite of his burger. Yuuri nearly choked on his drink and coughed to compose himself.

“Don’t know, you can never tell how well the script writers can translate a book into a movie,” Yuuri shrugged.

When it was time for the movie, Viktor took Yuuri’s hand automatically as they walked into the theater to find their seats. Since they already ate lunch, they saved time avoiding the concessions stand. Movie theater snacks were overpriced anyway.

Yuuri tried not to feel distracted when the movie started to play feeling Viktor’s arm around his shoulders. It was a good thing movie theaters were always dark. No one could tell Yuuri was blushing during the first ten minutes of the movie. 

After two hours, the credits started rolling and the lights turned back on. Yuuri stretched from his seat and turned to look at Viktor. He was mildly surprised to see the man silent and frowning at the screen.

They walked out together in silence, shuffling between people exiting the theater and people entering. It was quite crowded during the Sunday afternoon, but Viktor kept a good hold on Yuuri’s hand to make sure they didn’t get separated. 

“So what did you think of the movie Viktor?” Yuuri asked, and that was when the drama began.

“I can’t believe it! The book was so much better! The characters’ dialogue in the film sounded so cheesy, Marcus would never say something like that to Delrio!” Viktor huffed. “And what was with that boat scene? If you could call it a boat scene at all, more like a kid on a raft in a kiddie pool.”

“I thought...it was okay,” Yuuri muttered. “Maybe they were on a low budget?”

“They cut out the best parts though,” Viktor ranted. “We didn’t get to see how Zen confessed to Olivia. They made the epic sword fight shorter too.”

“The book is over 500 pages, they couldn’t include everything,” Yuuri told him, though he had to agree he would have loved seeing certain scenes on the screen. “Maybe they’ll come out with a sequel.”

“You know sequels rarely do much better Yuuri.” Viktor sighed and shook his head. Yuuri fell silent and when Viktor noticed he snapped out of his rant. “Oh I’m so sorry Yuuri! I was so sure it’d be a movie we’d both enjoy! I guess it’s hard to retell the same story in the same or better way.”

“Yeah, remember that story with the sparkling vampire?” Yuuri teased.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I felt like I was reading a teenage girl’s diary.” Viktor shuddered. 

“That book is listed under the teens section by the way,” Yuuri pointed out with a small giggle. He pictured Viktor standing in the section holding one of their twenty copies of the book. 

“I read it in my youth by a friend’s recommendation,” Viktor defended. “You can’t blame a book nerd like me being even the slightest bit interested.”

“Next time you come in I’ll recommend some better vampire books, if you’re still interested,” Yuuri offered.

“I’d prefer to stick to the classics, like Dracula.”

They stopped by their usual cafe for a drink to continue their discussion of the movie versus the book. Halfway through their discussion, Yuuri brought up an interesting question.

“Have you...ever thought of writing a story?” Yuuri asked. When Viktor tilted his head in confusion, Yuuri clarified, “Maybe not a full novel, but like any kind of story really.”

“I think once when I was a child. I wanted to write a story about a prince and his poodle,” Viktor recalled. “I even drew a few pictures for it, kind of silly ones though.I may still have them somewhere in my apartment boxes.”

“You’ll have to show me sometime, I’d love to see them.”

“Ah, it’d be embarrassing to dig them out now. I can’t even remember what I wrote exactly for the story.”

“Maybe you’ll remember when you see those pictures again,” Yuuri commented. “Stories may leave our memories, but they are forever remembered in our hearts.”

“Aren’t you a poet.” Then Viktor prompted, “What about you? Any stories you wrote when you were a child?”

Yuuri smiled, and something in his eyes changed that made Viktor pay more attention.

“I did once, it was for a writing fair at school. The entire class submitted stories to be included in a class anthology,” Yuuri remembered, but there was a hint of sadness to his tone. “Mine didn’t get included though...well it did, but someone had stolen it from my backpack and entered it under their name.”

“That’s horrible! Did you tell the teacher?” Viktor leaned forward.

“I didn’t have the courage to. I was the shyest student among our class. Everyone just thought I forgot to write one.” Yuuri looked up to see Viktor was looking at him sadly. “Ah! Don’t worry Viktor it was in the past! I’m over it now!”

“Yuuri...oh Yuuri, if I was there I would’ve beaten that kid and made him apologize to you!” Viktor declared.

Yuuri admired Viktor’s straightforwardness. Even now Yuuri wished he could be just as brave and daring as a protagonist in a story. But he was still shy and awkward preferring to read in the hidden corner of a library rather than socialize at parties. 

Viktor seemed like the complete opposite of him at first, with his outgoing and friendly personality. It was nice to know that Viktor was similar to Yuuri in the interest of books.

‘Hey Viktor…” Yuuri spoke up again. “If you...if you weren’t into reading books like you are now. Do you...do you think we still would have met? Or that...we would even date each other?”

Viktor watched him quietly as Yuuri fidgeted in his seat. But before Yuuri could let any more of his worries expand like a balloon, Viktor gently placed his hand of Yuuri’s

“Yuuri, I’m sure we would have met still. Even if I never went to the library, we could have still met each other at the rink,” Viktor expressed his feelings. “You know that some people say the best encounters are unplanned for, ones that happen unexpectedly.”

“Now who’s the poet,” Yuuri softly laughed, his eyes filled with emotions.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Viktor pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s hand, making him blush in the cafe.

_ No matter what road you start on, how long it takes, or how many detours you end up taking, you’re still sure to find your way to me. _


End file.
